


it was a pleasure to have met you

by honeyvee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Blood and Violence, Does stress even count as a warning, Fighter Pilots, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Lots of guns (I'm sorry), M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Sniper Iwaizumi omg, Snipers, Stress????, VERY skilled pilot Hinata, World War III, alternative universe, i'll add more as we go along, injuries, lots of swearing, sad????? like idk it’s sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvee/pseuds/honeyvee
Summary: One seemingly typical, long day, prodigy fighter pilot Hinata Shouyou’s military base receives several signals from a plane off the northern coast of Russia. The jarring thing? The plane belonged to Major Sawamura Daichi, who went missing two years earlier. In their desperation to discover if the major really still is alive, Hinata and an elite group of soldiers head to find the truth of the signals. But they’ll have to cross enemy territory first.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. army ranks *not an official chapter*

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil something if anyone is curious about ranks in the military! (i used US titles; i'm sorry)

**This is not the first chapter! Not really. It took me a long time to research all of the ranks in the military, and to avoid confusion between Japanese and American terms, I just kept it to American even though the fic does mostly take place in Japan. I know, I know. I'm sorry, but it was clearer for readers if it was done this way, so that's what I did. Anyways. This isn't all that important, but if anyone actually wants to keep track of the names... here they are!! Listed from lowest to highest positions. (Also I know there's a lot of higher titles, but let's face it, Hinata couldn't be Sergeant Major of the Army at only 24. I had to make it somewhat realistic).**

**ENLISTED RANKS (SOLDIER’S RANKS):**

**→ PRIVATE** \- Tanaka Ryuunosuke 

**→ PRIVATE FIRST CLASS** \- Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma

**→ SPECIALIST** \- Bokuto Koutarou

**→ CORPORAL** \- Iwaizumi Hajime, Kageyama Tobio

**→ SERGEANT** \- Oikawa Tooru

**→ STAFF SERGEANT -** Hinata Shouyou

**→ SERGEANT FIRST CLASS**

**→ MASTER SERGEANT**

**→ FIRST SERGEANT**

**→ SERGEANT MAJOR**

**→ COMMAND SERGEANT MAJOR**

**→ SERGEANT MAJOR OF THE ARMY**

**OFFICER RANKS**

**→ SECOND LIEUTENANT** \- Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou

**→ FIRST LIEUTENANT** \- Sugawara Koushi

**→ CAPTAIN**

**→ MAJOR** \- Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi

**→ LIEUTENANT COLONEL**

**→ COLONEL**

**→ BRIGADIER GENERAL**

**→ MAJOR GENERAL**

**→ LIEUTENANT GENERAL**

**→ GENERAL**

**→ GENERAL OF THE ARMY**

  
  



	2. barren and empty; the remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not very bright, are you?” Tsukishima razzed.
> 
> “My fault, Private Tsukishima,” Hinata corrected, scoffing between breaths. “Are the elites going to be coming along?”
> 
> Sugawara answered quickly. “Yes.”
> 
> “You’ve already planned this, haven’t you?” Bokuto laughed, shaking his head. “You’ve probably been receiving these signals for months now. You knew we’d say yes.”
> 
> Sugawara was silent, and even Kuroo’s smile faltered at the comment. Hinata had suspected that they were planning something, but he never thought it would be a rescue mission for a supposedly dead man. Hinata knew that the risks were high, but the rewards would be higher. That was, if a reward even existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi....  
> hey....  
> i know i should be working on my eren fic, but i really couldn't help it with this one. i've been sitting on the idea for a while, and i really wanted to write for haikyuu eventually, so this was the perfect chance. now, it's literally my baby. i'm really nervous to post it because i don't even know if it really makes sense, and i don't want to overwhelm readers, but it's here. wow. okay. this is going to be a wild ride, and updates will probably be slow because i intend to make the chapters pretty long, but yeah. this is it.

There wasn’t much to do in a dying world. Minutes blended into hours; days into weeks, and then into months. The word “Monday” meant the same thing as “Wednesday”, and the complete abolishment of weekends came soon after. There was no such thing as a rest period; it was either hard labour until your hands bled, or lazing around until the sun roasted you alive. People tried to keep busy just for the sake of their sanity. Time wasn’t measured by the hands on a clock anymore, but instead by how long a society could go without a steady intake of sugars or running water before they went crazy. 

For Hinata, it was running. He measured his time in the number of laps he could sprint around the base before his lungs and limbs gave out on him. Nishinoya would cheer him on from his quad, engine roaring as he raced along beside the redhead, shouting encouraging words with a single fist pumping in the air. Sometimes they did that all day, sometimes all night, but Hinata had to be careful of the dust. Luckily the base filtered their water almost 24/7 so Hinata was able to carry around a fresh supply in between his breaks, but even that couldn’t save him when the wind came.   
  
The first time he had noticed the dust was two days after his seventeenth birthday. He had been playing volleyball with his younger sister Natsu when it came, blowing fiercely through his backyard and forcing him to retreat back into the safety of his home. The particles were sharp, and they left small, pin-sized bumps along his skin. It burned the back of his throat, itched his scalp and had his eyes aching and watering for days.   
  
That was only the beginning of the end, and if he had known what the future had in store for him, he would’ve held onto Natsu a little tighter before he left for the Air Force Academy.

But that was almost six years ago, and he hadn’t seen her in three. He didn’t even know what she was doing, but he thought about her every day since he had left. He wrote to her sometimes, but things rarely ever sent anymore. Certain channels could transmit messages, but most of the cellular communications had been cut down by over 85%. It was one of the mysteries that had come with the war, amongst many, many other things, and who was to say that it wouldn’t keep getting worse?

First it was the dust. Then it was the dying crops; dying livestock. Everyone got sick; and slowly started dropping off like flies. The temperature steadily rose, and nations started fighting over resources and supplies. People turned on each other quickly, and it wasn’t long before there was civil unrest throughout the world. The military couldn’t even protect the people, and society itself had given up on the possibility of a future. 

Hinata was born into a beautiful world, but slowly it had gone corrupt, and he felt as if living was a sin itself.   
  
“Hand me that brush there,” Hinata said, dragging the back of his wrist along his forehead to swipe away the sweat that had collected on his brow. He was on his knees, but he sat back on his heels then, letting out a heavy breath. 

Nishinoya tossed the paintbrush over, and Hinata caught it above his head, the bristles tickling the exposed skin of his wrists. He dipped it into the tin of white paint, then spread it smoothly over the wing of the plane. 

He had trained all morning with Nishinoya and Tanaka, and the afternoon wasn’t as hot as it had been during the weeks prior, so Hinata took the opportunity to give his fighter jet a fresh coat. It wasn’t like he was actually going to be flying it anytime soon, considering that the fuel supply was steadily decreasing, but he still wanted to keep the beast in shape. 

“When’s the last time you took her for a cruise?” Noya asked, running his fingers through his dark hair in a desperate attempt to keep the locks out of his eyes. 

Hinata let out a long exhale, hollowing out his cheeks. “God, I don’t even know. Probably three weeks ago. I miss flying her, dammit. It’s boring down here.” 

“Shit,” Noya muttered. “Maybe you’ll consider taking me for a joyride, yeah?”

Hinata laughed. “Or maybe not. We'll see though, we'll see. I know you get rabid when you have nothing to do."

Noya shrugged, unscrewing the cap of his water bottle. He took a long drink, then swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

He was up atop the cockpit, one leg dropping down over the side to where Hinata sat on the wing. They had a good view of the base out in front of them, and Hinata could see Tanaka on the grass in the distance, swinging his arms and shooting his legs out from under him. He had recently taken up kickboxing. 

“Guess it’s almost time to head back in,” Nishinoya said, shielding his eyes from the sun as he squinted into the distance. “First Lieutenant Sugawara said there’s a _mad_ storm coming our way.” 

“You could’ve told me that before I decided to paint the plane.”

He shrugged. “Ah, we were just doing some touch-ups. The dust might come later tonight; I dunno.”

Hinata sighed, setting the brush atop the can of paint. He craned his neck, peering up at the sky. It was an endless blue, stretching on and on forever, but far over to the right, peeking up behind the mountains were the beginnings of storm clouds. 

Sugawara was right, something ghastly was brewing. 

“Alright then,” Hinata said, taking his brushes and dropping them into a plastic bag. “We should get moving.”

As if on cue, Tsukishima swung around the corner of the hanger, heavy work boots stomping against the concrete. Scowling, he shoved his glasses up with the back of his hand, eyeing the plane.  
  
“You bastards are just wasting time here,” he scolded.   
  
Hinata stood up, dusting his hands off on the fabric of his faded brown cargo pants. He then picked up the plastic bag, tossing it down to Tsukishima. The man caught it awkwardly, giving Hinata a glare as he jumped down from the wing, the can of white paint bumping against his thigh. 

“Thanks,” he said, taking the bag back from Tsukishima, who offered yet another look of disapproval.   
  
“Surely you didn’t come all this way just to tell us we’re slacking off,” Noya said, boots clunking as he jumped to the ground.   
  
Tsukishima snorted. “What? No, of course not.”  
  
“Then speak up,” Noya urged. “Do you have a message or some shit?” 

There was silence, and Hinata cracked a smile, shaking his head as he walked back towards the main base. Tsukishima couldn’t talk about ‘slacking off’ and ‘wasting time’. Nobody could. All day every day all they had was time. It had been almost five months since the enemy had been spotted, and supplies were beginning to run low at the base. Sugawara had sent groups out in the jets to search for something, anything that could help the small group of military soldiers that were left, but he was met with no such prevail.   
  
So all that anyone could do was wait. And nobody was even sure what they were waiting for. Ever since Major Sawamura went missing two years ago, things had gotten especially troublesome. In their current conditions, Sawamura was the highest ranking official that Hinata’s base had, and when he disappeared, responsibilities fell on First Lieutenant Sugawara’s shoulders. But titles and medals didn’t seem to be of much importance anymore. Some men stripped themselves of their duties as soldiers and went out into the wastelands, believing that there was no way that anyone would live for another five years, yet the rest of their life. 

The world seemed to be dying. 

“Hinata!” 

The redhead spun around, meeting the gaze of the first lieutenant. He was out of breath, grey locks sticking abruptly in several different directions. He had long ago discarded his uniform, and instead he was in a brown jumpsuit, tied at the waist, a crisp white shirt stretching over his toned chest.   
  
“First Lieutenant,” Hinata greeted, setting the paint down outside the door of the hanger. 

“I sent Tsukishima to grab you,” he said, running his hands hastily through his hair.   
  
“Ah, so he did serve a purpose!” Noya shouted, earning himself a hard blow to his shoulder. 

Sugawara smiled, then licked his lips. He seemed uneasy, and Hinata cocked his head in skepticism. 

“What is it?”  
  
Sugawara hesitated. “Do you have a moment?”  
  
He nodded, holding out his hands to emphasize his point. “I’ve got nothing but time.”

The first lieutenant offered a quick smile, flicking his head towards the main facility. Nishinoya started to put away the paint, but Tsukishima followed, hands shoved deeply into his pockets as he watched the first lieutenant. 

Sugawara had been increasingly on edge over the past few weeks. Hinata assumed it was because of the frequent storms, or maybe the lack of sleep, but whatever it was, it was slowly consuming the man. 

Hinata followed him back to the building, passing a flustered Bokuto. It appeared as if the man had just finished an intense workout; weights and boxes were scattered across the cement, and thick beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He swiped a grey towel over his face, then saluted shortly.  
  
“Long day!” He called, and Sugawara tipped his head in agreement.   
  
“It’s always the same as the last,” he replied, slowing his pace. “Do you mind coming inside for a second?”  
  
Bokuto’s brows furrowed, and he snatched his water bottle from the ground, taking a long swig before wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. 

“You got it.”

“Where’s Akaashi?” Hinata asked as Bokuto stepped up beside him. Hinata noticed he smelled heavily of pine.   
  
“Dunno.” He shrugged. “Probably finding explosive canisters just so he has something to read.”  
  
Hinata laughed. “Most likely. You wouldn’t catch me reading a book even if it got us off this damn planet.”  
  
“Right here bro. Me too.”

“You might want to try reading a little more then,” Tsukishima shot over his shoulder. 

The first lieutenant smiled as he cracked open the door. 

It was cooler inside the base; Akaashi had gone and tinted most of the front windows to keep out the sun, but a thick, heavy fever still hung in the air. Bokuto groaned, dabbing his face with the hem of his shirt. 

“You’re sweating like a dog,” Tsukishima commented.  
  
“Hey! Did you not just see me working my ass off?”

“First Lieutenant, I think he needs a shower before anything else,” Tsukishima suggested.  
  
Sugawara laughed, shaking his head as he led the pair up a set of creaky steel steps to the offices. Back when Hinata would actually fly his own damn plane, Sugawara had the man constantly in one of the offices going over strategies and maps. 

Hinata missed it. He missed flying his aircraft. He missed having things to do, but he didn’t miss the killing. Five years as a fighter jet pilot and he hadn’t gotten used to it. Frankly, he didn’t think he ever would, but somehow he was still able to shoot practically anything, whether it was in motion or not. He had gotten his wings at nineteen, and named an ace pilot the day before his twenty-first birthday. He was the youngest military aviator to earn that title since WWII. 

He wondered if Sugawara had seen the doubt in his eyes as he made his way into the office. Hinata wasn’t scared by nature, but there was something about the look on the major’s face that made him feel unwell. 

Akaashi sat at the end of the table, and he stood as the group entered the room, but his eyes focussed on the man behind Hinata. He pushed up the sleeves of his dark shirt, clearing his throat.   
  
“Good,” he said, gaze falling to the floor. “We’ve been getting more signals.”  
  
Hinata’s fingers brushed over one of the chairs, but he didn’t take a seat. Bokuto however crossed the room, sinking down beside Akaashi with a heavy sigh. 

“Is this all of us?” Tsukishima asked, slinking over to a chair in the corner of the room. He slumped down, eyes falling to the floor.   
  
“Kuroo will be coming,” Sugawara answered, coughing lightly. “He’s just running a bit behind.”

“Why just us?” Hinata questioned, looking from Bokuto to Akaashi, then back at the first lieutenant.

“Yeah!” Bokuto chimed, plopping down beside the redhead. “Are we special or something?”

“I can confirm the opposite,” Tsukishima said darkly, and Bokuto let out a hoot of laughter. 

“I’m not here to boost your ego,” Sugawara answered, “but your piloting skills are phenomenal.”  
  
“Oh shit,” Hinata muttered, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as his neck went warm. “Thanks First Lieutenant. That's- that's really great."  
  
“And Bokuto.” The first lieutenant turned to the man. “You’re not far behind. You served well last year and were trained with the machine gun quickly. It’s important to have your kind of power.”  
  
“My kind of power?” Bokuto repeated, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He bumped his shoulder against Akaashi’s. “You heard that? I’ve got power.”  
  
Hinata laughed. “Don’t let it get to your head!” 

“Oh it will,” Akaashi affirmed, giving the man the side-eye. Bokuto winked, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. 

Just then Kuroo waltzed through the door, throwing his dark blue hoodie down on the table and sweeping his arms out in front of him. 

“Excellent,” he commented, nodding his head in approval. “You’re all here.” 

“You were gone for almost an hour, Second Lieutenant,” Sugawara remarked, lips drawing together in a firm line. 

Hinata exchanged a glance with Kuroo, and the man let out a loud laugh, running his fingers through his hair before dragging a chair away from the table. Bokuto shot him a smile before turning to Akaashi.

“I’ve got some mad gains,” he said, wiggling his brows. “You wanna see? I’ve been-”

“We didn’t call you in here to talk about your fitness progress,” Akaashi cut in, holding out his arm to stop Bokuto from continuing. “Another time.” 

“Please don’t do this,” Tsukishima muttered, leaning his chin against his fist.

The pilot frowned, shoulders sagging slightly as his gaze turned to the floor. “Fine.”

Sugawara waited a moment, making sure that Bokuto was finished before he started, sucking in a long breath. He leaned forward, placing his palms down on the table, and Hinata stiffened. 

“I don’t know how to say this,” the first lieutenant started, licking his lips. 

“C’mon First Lieutenant, this is exciting.”  
  
Sugawara gave Bokuto a warning look, then pushed away from the table. He exchanged a glance with Kuroo, corners of his eyes crinkling as he frowned. It wasn’t often that the major was at a loss for words, and Hinata’s nerves suddenly became very apparent. He could feel himself getting worked up. 

He shifted from foot to foot. 

“First Lieutenant, you’re starting to scare me,” he said, crossing his arms. “We haven’t had a meeting like this since Bokuto stole supplies.”  
  
“I did not!”  
  
Kuroo scoffed. “We’ve been over this, you bastard. You clearly did.”  
  
“Akaashi, back me up.”  
  
“Well…”  
  
The pilot huffed. “This is bullshit.”

“You’re mindless,” Tsukishima commented, and Bokuto snorted, offering him a glare.   
  
Sugawara cleared his throat, and the attention turned back to the front of the room. Hinata couldn’t help but squirm. He had never been one to stay still, but there was a thick tension in the room that tripled his angst above functioning levels. He needed to know what Sugawara was going to say, and he knew it was bad, because there was rarely any good news anymore.   
  
“This is serious,” Sugawara said, and Kuroo nodded. “It’s Major Sawamura. I think… I think he may be alive.”  
  
Hinata’s body went numb in less than a second. He blinked once, and then he was frozen. It was like all the air had been sucked out his lungs, and he stood rigid, nails digging into his biceps. Bokuto stiffened as well, but his reaction came faster than Hinata’s.  
  
“What the hell?” He yelled, thick brows furrowing as he glanced between Akaashi and Sugawara. “Bullshit!”  
  
“Stop it,” Akaashi mumbled, knocking his glasses up with his knuckle. “You haven’t heard our reasoning.”  
  
“There’s no need for it!” Bokuto exclaimed, shooting an arm out towards Sugawara. “The first lieutenant said it himself: he died two years ago!”

Tsukishima sighed. “He never confirmed it. Major Sawamura was MIA.”  
  
“Majors don’t just go missing,” Hinata commented, his gaze flicking up at Sugawara. “But it doesn’t make any sense.”  
  
“Our reasoning,” Kuroo said, gesturing to give Sugawara a chance.   
  
Hinata sighed, rocking back on his heels. It wasn’t possible. Sawamura was there one day, and then the next he was gone. He took a light aircraft at roughly three in the morning, and he was never seen again. It was only two weeks before he was declared MIA, and then a month later most of the men suspected him to be dead. 

“We’ve been receiving frequencies lately,” Sugawara continued, crossing the room and snatching up a small black remote. He pointed it at the wall, and a projection of the world map appeared against the faded paint. Sugawara zoomed in, then pointed a laser way up north, over the Arctic Ocean, circling it a few times with the beam of the remote.   
  
“The Arctic Ocean?” Hinata asked, cocking his head. “Yeah, I don’t get it.”  
  
“You think he’s out there?” Bokuto looked at the men, then threw his head back, letting out a loud laugh. “You’ve gone crazy!”  
  
“Remember who you’re talking to,” Akaashi said, brows furrowing as he scowled at Bokuto. The pilot frowned, tipping his chair to rest on its back legs. He wasn’t buying it, and Hinata himself didn’t see the logic in the proposition. 

“Bullshit,” Bokuto muttered, looking away.   
  
Sugawara waved the laser again. “Fourteen pings from this area yesterday. It came from the crash signal indicator.”   
  
“It what?” Hinata asked, shaking his head. “How the hell is that even possible?”  
  
Kuroo held up a hand as if to silence the redhead. He got to his feet, strolling over to where Sugawara stood. He took the remote out of the first lieutenants hands, pointing to the middle of the sea. The laser brushed over Iceland once, and Hinata narrowed his eyes at the country. What the hell was Sawamura way up north?  
  
“He always talked about going up to the colder climate,” Kuroo said, shoving one of his hands into his pocket. With the other, he waved the remote around, beginning to pace the room. “He believed that the snow would begin to melt with the rise in temperature and the dust.” He paused, looking between Hinata and Tsukishima. “Did he not?”  
  
“Doesn’t explain it though,” Hinata said slowly. “He left two years ago.”  
  
“Two years ago, yes,” Kuroo continued. “But remember a very crucial thing.” He pointed the remote at Hinata, looking at him over his index finger. “We never received word from the black box.”   
  
“That’s not-”  
  
“Bokuto, I’m not finished,” Kuroo said, holding out a hand to silence him. “Nothing; we didn’t get anything. It’s strange that Major Sawamura would take a plane out in the dead of night, yes, but what’s even stranger is that there’s no record of a crash of any kind. He just… left. Who’s to say that he didn’t land successfully?”

“A shit ton of people!” Bokuto said, hands flying into the air. “Do you realize how stupid you sound right now?”

“Do you always talk to your higher-ups like his?” Tsukishima snapped, giving Bokuto a hard stare. The pilot tensed, hands gripping the chair beneath him.  
  
“What’s it to you?”  
  
“Um, it’s rude,” Tsukishima replied shortly.   
  
“Kuroo kind of has a point,” Hinata said, interrupting the two. His palms had begun to get clammy, and he wiped them down the sides of his pants, sighing. “I’ve always wondered about the black box. He would’ve left something on the voice recorder if he was in trouble, or if he found something.”  
  
“He would’ve bloody told us if he found something before he left!” Bokuto collapsed back into his chair, eyes darting over to Tsukishima quickly. “I’m not buying it.” 

“You’re not listening,” Akaashi said.

Tsukishima huffed. “Agreed.” 

Bokuto scoffed. “I am too.”  
  
“You’re never going to be as good as Hinata if you don’t listen,” Kuroo remarked, causing Bokuto to gasp, neck snapping as he looked away.   
  
“This isn’t time to argue,” Akaashi cut in. “It’s something that Second Lieutenant Kuroo, myself and First Lieutenant Sugawara have worked hard to dissect.”  
  
“The crash indicator wouldn’t just go off by itself…” Hinata said, mostly thinking out loud. “Especially not two years later. It has to be someone, even if it’s not the major.”

Kuroo pointed the remote at him again. “Boom.”

“But how do we find out is the problem,” Akaashi mumbled, adjusting his glasses once more. “We’re getting low on fuel, and God knows when the next shipment of supplies will be ready. We’re having trouble even contacting people nowadays.”  
  
“Your point is?” Hinata questioned.

Akaashi sighed. “Well… if he was actually alive, it could be a distress signal, or it could be a discovery.” 

“He always believed that there would be an answer out there.”  
  
“And what, he found it in the middle of the Arctic ocean? You’re pointing up past Russia!” Hinata fired. “It doesn’t add up. Plus, we don’t even know how far the enemy has spread. We may not even be able to get to him.”  
  
“Fuck!” Bokuto exclaimed sharply, whipping his head back around. “The whole bloody world is the enemy! It’s every man for themself. We just got lucky here.”   
  
“I want to know,” Sugawara said suddenly. He had been so quiet that Hinata almost forgot that he was even in the room, but when he spoke all the attention turned back to him. “I want to know what happened to him. I don’t care about titles anymore. He wasn’t just Major to me, he was Sawamura Daichi. I want to follow those signals, no matter what it takes.” 

Hinata could see the desperation on his face. Over the years Hinata had gotten quite close with the first lieutenant, and he knew him well enough to realize that ‘no matter what it takes’ was actually every single measure under the sun. Sugawara was an extremely smart yet extremely stubborn man, and if he wanted to go off of the slight chance that Sawamura might be alive, then he was going to do it.   
  
“What do you suggest?” Hinata asked, and Kuroo’s face lit up.  
  
“Glad you asked. We-”  
  
“It’s not a coincidence that you’re here,” Sugawara cut in. “I told you before, you’re our best pilot. You can fly anything from a light aircraft to a bomber. You adapt fast, and your instincts have saved you on many occasions.”  
  
Hinata didn’t like where the conversation was headed, but he couldn’t help but feel a slight ping of excitement in his stomach. He would be flying again? For real? And with a duty. He would have something to fulfill; something that would give him purpose besides running laps around the base. He would have an end goal.

“I’ll do it,” he said, stopping Sugawara before he could continue.   
  
Bokuto stiffened in his seat, eyes narrowing. A look of irritation passed over Tsukishima’s face, but he remained quiet.

“Are you crazy?” Bokuted accused.  
  
“You should wait and give it some thought,” Akaashi said sternly, but Hinata shook his head. 

“No. I’m doing it. I’m going to bring Major Sawamura back.”   
  
The room went quiet. The silence was thick, and Hinata could hear as the major swallowed, and then the sound of his own breath leaving his lips. Kuroo smirked, tossing the remote back towards Sugawara, who caught it with a single hand, letting out a sigh.   
  
Hinata knew that it was risky, but he was desperate. It had been so long since he was filled with such a strong desire for a duty. He needed something to put his mind to, even if it would cost him his life. He wanted to be the best pilot that he could be.   
  
“I knew you would agree,” Sugawara said quietly. “You always do.”  
  
Hinata nodded eagerly, then looked over at Bokuto. “There’s no way you can stay out of this one.”  
  
The pilot gave a scoff. “And why’s that?”  
  
“You live for attention, you greedy bastard,” Kuroo answered, chuckling as he strode across the room. “You’d love for everyone to get down on their knees and kiss your filthy boots.”  
  
Bokuto narrowed his eyes, looking over at Akaashi. “That’s not true. Only Akaashi.”  
  
“Very funny,” the man replied flatly, then turned his attention to Hinata, a dark expression crossing his face. “You see, it’s dangerous.”  
  
“I know,” Hinata responded. “I’m aware, but I want to do it. I want to be the best that I can be.”

“It’s why he’s so keen,” Tsukishima commented. He had remained mostly quiet throughout the talk, but Hinata could practically see the wheels in his head turning. He looked extremely troubled, and a deep frown was plastered upon his face.  
  
“You won’t be alone,” Akaashi continued, gesturing to Bokuto without meeting the man’s eye. “You’ll have Bokuto. Possibly Kuroo. And some others too.”  
  
Hinata raised a brow. “Others? Most of the soldiers refuse to leave the base.”  
  
“Most of  _ our _ soldiers,” Sugawara corrected.  
  
“Huh?” Bokuto snorted. “Our soldiers?”

Kuroo laughed again, giving Bokuto a pitiful look. “Do you remember Major Azumane Asahi?”

The name was familiar to Hinata. He wasn’t stationed at the same base that Hinata had been at for many years, but the redhead was certain that the major had visited before. Maybe from further up North. 

“I remember,” Bokuto said. “Tall guy. Kinda scary looking?”  
  
“Bokuto,” Akaashi scolded, and the pilot held up his hands in defense. 

“Well,” Kuroo continued. “They’ve been at the Northeastern base for a year and a half now. Major Azumane knew Major Sawamura well, and he was distraught to hear of his disappearance.”  
  
“He drove down a few weeks ago,” Akaashi added. “He has a few elites in mind.”  
  
Hinata tipped his head, speaking slowly. “In mind for…?”  
  
“You’re not very bright, are you?” Tsukishima razzed.

“My fault, Private Tsukishima,” Hinata corrected, scoffing between breaths. “Are the elites going to be coming along?”  
  
Sugawara answered quickly. “Yes.”

“You’ve already planned this, haven’t you?” Bokuto laughed, shaking his head. “You’ve probably been receiving these signals for months now. You knew we’d say yes.”  
  
Sugawara was silent, and even Kuroo’s smile faltered at the comment. Hinata had suspected that they were planning something, but he never thought it would be a rescue mission for a dead man. Hinata knew that the risks were high, but the rewards would be higher. That was, if a reward even existed.   
  
“Of course they have,” Tsukishima said. “There’s-”  
  
“Is this a secret meeting?”   
  
Hinata turned. Noya stood in the doorway, brows furrowed, one hand grazing the knob. He craned his neck to peer over at the first lieutenant, then stepped inside with a wink. 

Kuroo sighed. “I knew you’d find your way up here.”  
  
“You can’t have all the fun,” he replied, bounding over to where Hinata stood. The redhead greeted him with a slap on the back, and he tried not to admit the relief that washed over him at the sight of the soldier. 

“It was bound to happen,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto nodded firmly.   
  
“What exactly are you going to do then, First Lieutenant?” Hinata asked, diverting the conversation once more.   
  
Sugawara hesitated, taking a moment to run his fingers through his hair, smoothing down strands that hadn’t been slicked back in years.   
  
“He wants to go, naturally,” Kuroo said, shrugging. 

“And we won’t let him,” Akaashi added. 

Bokuto’s brows furrowed, and he looked between the three officers. “Wait, Akaashi, are you coming?”  
  
The Second Lieutenant licked his lips, also taking his time to answer. “I’m not so sure.”  
  
“Why?” Bokuto asked, urgency in his tone. “Why not? You want to come, don’t you?”  
  
“Well…” Akaashi sighed. “We don’t…” He looked up at Kuroo. “I don’t know if it’s exactly safe. And if-”  
  
“He’s basically saying that he doesn’t want to die,” Tsukishima said, standing slowly. He gave Akaashi a once-over, striding towards the center of the room. “It’s a dangerous route, and we don’t even know if we’ll make it to the end. Who’s going to watch the base if all the officers die?” 

The room fell silent and still, even Nishinoya, who had been swaying side to side and rocking on the balls of his feet. Everyone seemed to be mulling over the response, and even though it hadn’t been confirmed by the first lieutenant, Hinata knew it was true. But yet he was still willing to take the risk, even if it cost him everything, and Sugawara knew that. 

  
  


***

Hinata’s lungs burned as he pressed forward, arms pumping, fingers rolled into tight fists. He could feel the stones beneath the soles of his shoes as he ran, ignoring the metallic taste that had begun to creep up his throat.   
  
Noya revved the engine behind him, the quad crunching along the gravel. He let out a holler as Hinata turned a bend sharply, heading back towards the hanger. It was his fourth lap around the base, and his stomach was beginning to feel uneasy, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the endless sprinting or the nerves. 

Major Azumane was supposed to be arriving with his soldiers before dusk. Hinata had been thrilled earlier, but as the meeting grew closer and closer, he became more and more anxious. He had confidence in his abilities to pilot the plane, but a lot rested on his shoulders. Sugawara had gone through multiple different plans with Hinata since he first received the news of the signals, and he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Contact with the enemy was almost entirely guaranteed, and death was something that could pose a threat at any moment. 

They were to take a plane from the northern shore of Japan and fly towards Russia, or more accurately, the sea beyond it. They would only be able to make it roughly fifteen hours before they would have to crash-land, preferably over a large body of water to destroy evidence of the plane. From there, it was a trek across the dusty, barren country to Russia’s northern shore: Bulunsky District. Sawamura’s signals weren’t far from land, and the soldiers would hopefully be able to send a frequency of their own.   
  
“Aye!” Kuroo called from the main base, rolling a stack of papers into a cylinder to form a makeshift megaphone. “Get your asses back here! Major Azumane will be here soon!” 

Noya slowed the quad, the wheels skidding as he stopped in front of Hinata. He revved the engine once, then twice, flicking his head towards the seat behind him. Routinely, Hinata jumped on, gasping in a breath. Noya sped forward, and Kuroo shook his head, turning back into the building. 

“Wonder who it’s gonna be!” Noya shouted over the wind, braking gradually as the quad neared the base. 

Hinata had been curious about that himself. He knew that Sugawara and Azumane couldn’t afford to lose many soldiers--Hinata didn’t want to boast, but he did feel like quite an important asset--especially not to such a risky mission. But he reminded himself yet again that Sugawara was a stubborn, driven man, and if he believed that Major Sawamura was alive, then he was going to fight to find him.   
  
Just then Tsukishima poked his head out of the door, eyes narrowing as he waved the two men over. “Get!” He snapped, flicking his wrist aggressively towards the door. “Come here!”  
  
“What?” Noya hopped off the quad, holding up his hands. “Why the attitude?”  
  
“They’re here!” Tsukishima spat through gritted teeth, then disappeared back inside. Hinata and Noya exchanged a look, then hurried to follow him.   
  
“Oh god,” Hinata mumbled, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking it around, hoping to dry himself of sweat. “I look like shit.”  
  
“ _ You _ look like shit?” Noya’s eyes widened as he looked down at himself. “I’m covered in dirt!”

“Oh god,” Hinata repeated, running his fingers hastily through his hair.   
  
“What’s gotten into you two?” Kuroo asked from the top of the steps, a clipboard dangling from his hand; head tilted.   
  
“Where are they?” Noya asked, rushing up the stairs.   
  
“Who?” Kuroo asked, frowning as he watched the two men.   
  
“Major Azumane!” Hinata exclaimed, shaking out his shirt once more.

Kuroo threw back his head, letting out a loud laugh. Both Noya and Hinata paused, chests heaving.   
  
“They’re not here yet.”  
  
“What?” Noya snapped. “Private Tsukishima just- oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
“Did you really fall for that?” Kuroo asked, grinning as he shook his head. “That’s low.”

“Really funny,” Hinata muttered. “ _ Really _ funny.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Noya mumbled, raking his fingers through his hair. He then looked over at Kuroo, letting out an irritated huff before speaking. “How far away are they?”  
  
The second lieutenant looked down at an imaginary watch, pretending to squint at the numbers. “I’d say soon.”  
  
“That’s not very helpful,” Hinata commented.  
  
“Enough time for you to get cleaned up, that’s for sure. You stink.”

***

Freshly showered and shaved, Hinata stepped up beside Bokuto, hands clasped behind his back. He heard the roar of the large truck as it pulled up outside of the base, and then silence as the engine died. Hinata wasn’t ever good with his nerves, and he felt uneasy as voices sounded down the hall. He rocked back on his heels, palms clammy, and Bokuto nudged him lightly.

“Chill out,” he assured. “You’re fine.”

“What if there’s a pilot who’s better than you?” Tsukishima whispered from Hinata’s left.   
  
“No such thing,” Hinata answered. 

“Then there’s no reason to be nervous,” Bokuto said quietly, straightening as Sugawara entered back into the room.   
  
“Sir!” The group saluted as Major Azumane stepped out of the hall, followed shortly by four soldiers. Hinata tensed as they crossed the room, dressed in dark blues and whites. Hinata felt naked in his own military base. It didn’t take much for him to realize that the soldiers were skilled. The last one to enter, a tall man with dark hair, was the most intimidating, and Hinata hated to admit it. He had an icy look in his eye, and as he glanced around the room his expression hardened.   
  
“Major Azumane,” Sugawara said, holding out his hand. Azumane shook it firmly, then turned towards the lineup. Hinata had met the major before, and he knew that he was not actually an intimidating man, but standing there in front of him, Hinata felt almost threatened.   
  
“Soldiers,” Azumane greeted, and they saluted once more. His expression softened, and he smiled, corners of his eyes crinkling. “It’s good to see you.”  
  
“Likewise,” Noya answered.   
  
“And you’ve brought company,” Bokuto stated, his posture relaxing as he looked at the major. Normally the soldiers wouldn’t have been so relaxed, but things had changed since the beginning of the end of the world. Some called it the war. Hinata didn’t know how to describe it.   
  
“I’m sure we’ve all met before,” Kuroo said, striding into the room, “but I’m Second Lieutenant Kuroo.”  
  
“Second Lieutenant Akaashi.”  
  
“Private First Class,” Tsukishima stated, “Tsukishima Kei.”

“Staff Sergeant Hinata Shouyou.”

“Bokuto Koutarou, Specialist.”  
  
“Nishinoya Yuu, Private First Class.”  
  
The soldiers saluted on either side, and Hinata stared at the man in front of him. Those hard blue eyes pierced him with an icy stare, and Hinata’s gaze dropped to the ground. He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, and Tsukishima jabbed him with his elbow to keep still. 

Azumane turned to his soldiers, gesturing for them to introduce themselves, and someone stepped forward, a tall man with wispy brown hair and a lazy smile.   
“Sergeant Oikawa Tooru.”  
  
The man beside him nodded firmly. “Corporal Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

“You’re too modest,” Oikawa said, chuckling as he faced the rest of the group. “Corporal here is one of our best snipers. Air gunner too.”  
  
Bokuto stiffened and Hinata gave him the side-eye.  _ Stay cool _ , even Hinata himself was very much not ‘staying cool’. Bokuto was easily jealous, and Hinata was easily intimidated. It wasn’t good that he was feeling that way so early on though. He had to work with the men in front of him. He couldn’t be getting distracted.

“Kozume Kenma, Private First Class.” 

“Corporal Kageyama Tobio. Pilot and top of my class.”

_ Corporal.  _ Hinata thought that the man would be a private, not Corporal. But that made the redhead more weary, because that meant that Kageyama was actually good at his enlistment, and that made Hinata both thrilled and terrified. He loved good competition, but he hated losing. 

“The introductions,” Azumane said, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m glad we got that over with.”

Hinata tipped his head in agreeance, but he was very much trying to hold back his wince. The lineup of men in front of him didn’t seem like comrades. In fact, they didn’t seem like people that Hinata could get along with at all. It had been less than three minutes since they stepped inside the building, but yet the daunting energy radiating off of them was enough to make him regret every choice he had ever made. 

Was it a mistake to say yes to the first lieutenant? Didn’t matter. There was nothing Hinata could do about it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie well that's that!!!  
> feedback is appreciated because im kinda nervous and i've gotta know if things don't make sense haha. thank you for reading!!


	3. can you do it, soldier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya slammed his hands down in front of him, jumping to his feet. “You can’t talk like that to a superior soldier!”
> 
> “Hinata worked his ass off to get that position!” Bokuto added, thick brows knitting as he glowered at Iwaizumi. 
> 
> “Superior?” Kageyama repeated. “If he was superior he wouldn’t have let us push him around like this.”
> 
> An asshole. That's what Kageyama was. An asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here i am again, posting the second chapter to the story that literally means to the world to me already.  
> i'm trying to update this as quickly as i can, but it's tough when i have a few other works on the go. i'm definitely very motivated when it comes to this though, so i'm putting everything i have into it:)

“Please take a seat,” Major Sugawara said, gesturing towards the large rectangular table in the middle of the room. It was one of the nicer ones; Kuroo and Bokuto had dragged it from another office and out into the mess hall, which was mostly empty. The room looked bare to Hinata, and he almost felt ashamed of the condition, but keeping it furnished wasn’t high on his list of priorities.

As Hinata took a seat, Major Azumane’s soldiers sunk down across from him. Oikawa gave Hinata a confident smile, and the redhead straightened, fingernails digging through the fabric of his pants. 

Azumane strode over to Sugawara and Kuroo, who were speaking in hushed tones, and he swiped his fingers over his jaw before joining the conversation. It was a few moments before the officers looked back at the group, and then Sugawara cleared his throat. 

“Sit tight,” he said, then turned to Akaashi. “Second Lieutenant, we’ll be one moment.”

Akaashi nodded firmly, clasping his hands behind his back. Across from Hinata, Oikawa shifted in his seat, sizing the redhead up. Hinata didn’t like it, and he fired back his own glare of judgement, resulting in a scoff from Tsukishima.

“Cool it, Shorty,” he muttered, shooting Hinata a quick look of disapproval. 

“I’m fine,” Hinata snapped back, fixing his posture as he looked around the room. Bokuto was attempting to get Akaashi attention by snapping his fingers under the table, but the second lieutenant wasn’t paying him any mind. He just stared straight ahead, and every once in a while he pushed up his glasses. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whispered through gritted teeth. “Hey!”

“It’s Second Lieutenant to you,” Akaashi fired back, his gaze remaining fixed on the wall. Bokuto let out a groan, falling back in his chair. Tsukishima liked to poke fun at him because he was a "pouter". Apparently it wasn't very manly of Bokuto to whine over Akaashi, but Hinata thought that was bullshit. Tsukishima whined all the time.

Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto a few times, and almost seemed as if he was about to apologize, but just then, Sugawara stepped back into the room.

“Could you come with me for a minute?” He gestured to the door, and Akaashi looked back a final time before exiting reluctantly And it was a bad idea. 

“He’s leaving me,” Bokuto said, propping his elbows up on the table. “I wish he wouldn’t do that.”

“He doesn’t even know your name!” Noya shouted teasingly, and Bokuto frowned, dropping his head as he slumped onto the table. Iwaizumi looked at him with irritation, his dark brows drawing together. Hinata wasn't sure if it was his resting expression, but the soldier seemed overly irritated at Bokuto's posture. He even went as far as nudging Oikawa, and the man snickered as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“How unprofessional,” Tsukishima murmured, flicking his glasses up with his knuckle. “Major Azumane didn’t come here to speak with goons.”

“Goons?” Noya repeated, leaning forward in his seat. “Who are you calling a goon?”

“I believe it’s you,” Oikawa interjected, shaking his head lightly to wave a few strands of hair off his forehead. “All of you, actually.”

Tsukishima scoffed, offended that his own remark had been used against him. “Excuse me?” 

Oikawa exchanged a look with Iwaizumi, then let out a raspy laugh. “I heard you’ve got some skilled soldiers at this base. Are they arriving soon or was that just a little white lie?"

Hinata clenched his jaw, nails digging harder into his skin. He didn’t like this Sergeant Oikawa character already, and he couldn’t say he was getting a better vibe from Iwaizumi or Kageyama. The quiet man beside them, Kozume, didn’t seem to give off any kind of cocky aura, so Hinata had nothing to say about him, but things could easily change. It didn't take much for Hinata to feel threatened--as much as he hated to admit it--and already he was intimidated. 

“Which one of you is the ace pilot?” A gruff voice barked suddenly.

Oikawa looked at the icy-eyed man beside him, who had spoken almost accusingly. Hinata stiffened, his gaze raising to the owner of the voice, Kageyama, who was glaring at him from under thick lashes. 

“That would be Staff Sergeant Hinata Shouyou!” Noya declared, arm slicing through the air to point at the pilot.

“Is that so?” Oikawa asked, tipping his head. “Interesting.”

Kageyama looked at the sergeant, then nodded firmly. “Very.”

“How is that interesting?” Hinata fired back, feeling the back of his neck turn warm. He was being humiliated in his own base, and by soldiers who were less of a rank than he was. Not that it really mattered anymore, but it still irked him.

“Is Second Lieutenant Akaashi going to do anything about this?” Tsukishima whispered, rolling his eyes as he looked over at the door. There was no way that the officers could hear, and Hinata wasn’t sure if he even wanted them to. It was slightly embarrassing.

“Is it that unbelievable?” Hinata continued, his gaze reluctantly turning away from the door. Both Kageyama and Oikawa were staring at him--studying him.

“You don’t have a lot of confidence for being the best in your field,” Kageyama pointed out, scowling. 

Oikawa laughed, slapping Kageyama lightly on his forearm. “True! He's been shaking this entire time.”

“I haven’t,” Hinata argued. “You’re seeing things.”

“How old are you anyway?” Iwaizumi joined, narrowing his eyes. “Nineteen? Twenty?”

“Try twenty-four!” Bokuto snapped. “And what’s it to you?”

Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Curiosity, that’s all.”

“A staff sergeant by twenty-four,” Kageyama said, shaking his head with disbelief. “A fluke, is it?”

“You can’t fake your way into that position,” Hinata defended, leaning over the table. “You’re a pilot too, aren’t you? You’re just upset that you’re only Corporal, and you’re probably older than me.”

Hinata didn’t want to argue; he tried to keep his composure for the sake of his title, but he couldn’t just let Azumane’s men push him around. And Akaashi wouldn't be back to do jack-shit about it, so Hinata had to take some action of his own. He definitely didn’t like the soldiers across from him, and he was going to make that known. He couldn't possibly work with selfish, entitled bastards.

Kageyama forced a laugh, gaze hardening. “Who do you think is going to lead this mission, huh? You?”

Hinata suddenly flinched, his confidence dying. He hadn’t thought that far ahead, but when Kageyama brought it to his attention, he realized that he had assumed it would’ve been him. If First Lieutenant Sugawara wasn’t going, then he doubted Kuroo and Akaashi were, and he was the next highest ranking soldier enlisted for the duty. He didn’t want to be cocky, but his thoughts must’ve shown on his expression because Kageyama scoffed, looking over at him with disgust.

“You were thinking about it, weren’t you?” 

“I wasn’t!”

“He totally was.” Iwaizumi folded his arms atop the table, shaking his head. 

Noya slammed his hands down in front of him, jumping to his feet. “You can’t talk like that to a superior soldier!”

“Hinata worked his ass off to get that position!” Bokuto added, thick brows knitting as he glowered at Iwaizumi. 

“Superior?” Kageyama repeated. “If he was superior he wouldn’t have let us push him around like this.”

_An asshole._ That's what Kageyama was. An asshole.

“I don’t take shit from people who don’t respect other soldiers, but I’m not one to fight,” Hinata said sharply. “You can't underestimate my abilities.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto chimed in, cocking a brow and tipping his head, his dual-toned hair falling into his eyes. “Hinata’s got to his position because he's a badass.”

"Embarrassing," Tsukishima muttered.

“And remember this,” Noya cut in, jabbing one finger in Kageyama’s direction. “He’s the pilot here. The ace pilot. The  _ real  _ pilot. He’s going to flying our fucking plane. If you’re not careful he might just drop you off a little early.”

Kageyama’s brow twitched. Once again, Hinata went stiff. He should’ve been proud of the fact that he was a good pilot, and he  _ was _ , but right then he truly didn’t feel like the man that they deserved to lead their mission. He felt like an outsider in his own military base, and he was both angered and confused as to why. The soldiers in front of him were making him second-guess himself, and he hated it. 

“Whatever,” Kageyama muttered, neck snapping to the side as his gaze turned to the floor.  
  
“We need someone skilled,” Kozume said quietly, and Hinata looked over at him with shock. He had been quiet the entire conversation, and Hinata had assumed that he would take no part in the argument. Even the rest of the men appeared shocked to see him speak.

“The fuck are you saying?” Kageyama asked, shooting forward in his seat. “That I’m not a skilled pilot?”

“Oh Kenma,” Oikawa mused, a smile tugging at his lips. “Classic Kenma.”

“It’s not a dig,” Kozume mumbled, looking up at Hinata briefly. “Clearly Hinata is the best pilot here. He has the title. You can’t deny it.”

Hinata’s lips parted with shock. He hadn’t expected the soldier to defend him, but then again, he had no idea what the men were like. Well, he had a pretty good judge of character for the other three, but Kozume was quiet. He hadn’t joined in on the hostile discussion, and he didn’t appear to be supporting his own men. 

“This guy has some common sense!” Bokuto exclaimed, leaning back in his seat. “What’s your name again, soldier?”

“Kozume,” the man replied quietly. “Kozume Kenma.”

“And your rank?”

“Private First Class.”

“ _ Only _ Private First Class,” Kageyama sneered through gritted teeth. “You’re not a pilot either; you don’t know what it’s like.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Nishinoya shot back. “He’s an outside perspective!”

“I care about my own life,” Kozume said, looking bluntly at Kageyama. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to rely on the skilled pilot.”

Oikawa whistled, shaking his head. “Wow Kenma. Really coming out of your shell!”

“Thank you Kozume,” Hinata said, nodding at the man. “I appreciate it a lot actually. I have worked hard, and I’m going to be the best.”

Kageyama laughed coldly. “You’re what? Just because you’re ranked the highest doesn’t guarantee your success in the future.”

Hinata squirmed in his seat. He wanted to lean across the table and grab the sly fucking soldier by the collar of his shirt and shake some sense into him. Why did he ever,  _ ever _ agree to this?

“Well it looks pretty likely,” Hinata said. “And for your information-”

He was cut off by the abrupt opening of a door, and then the sound of heavy boots clomping across the tile. 

“That’s enough,” Akaashi said firmly, giving the men a hard stare. 

Bokuto groaned. “We were just getting started.”

Hinata sat back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Kageyama. He could feel Oikawa watching him too, but his gaze stayed fixed on the pilot, who fired daggers in his direction. The tension in the room hovered over everyone's heads, and Akaashi sighed, clapping his hands a few times to bring the attention over to himself. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” he said, his lips pressing together. “The major and First Lieutenant Sugawara will be back soon, and they’re not going to like the men who are leading their mission to be fighting only minutes after meeting each other.”

Although he was still angry, Hinata dropped his head in shame. Akaashi was right. There was no way that he could pilot a plane filled with people he didn’t like. He had to try harder. He had to do better. Major Azumane’s soldiers would really put Hinata’s patience to the test, but he had to prove that he was stronger than his emotions, and he had the capacity to complete his duties. 

As Azumane and Sugawara entered back into the room, the mood shifted, and the men were once again focused on the task at hand. Even Kozume had a serious expression on his face as he looked at the officers. 

“You lucky bastards,” Kuroo said, following closely behind. “You get to fly in the beast.”

Hinata tipped his head. “The what, sir?”

Kuroo chuckled, exchanging a knowing look with Sugawara. “The beast.”

“A plane?” Bokuto questioned, looking back at Hinata quizzically. 

“Not just any plane,” Sugawara said, pacing in front of the table. “But  _ the  _ plane. The Crow.”

Hinata frowned. He had only heard of The Crow a few times; a handful from Major Sugawara, and a few from Sawamura. It had sat in the hanger for over two years now, collecting dust. Sawamura was the last one to step foot inside it before he disappeared, and after that Sugawara made it practically untouchable.

“Why that plane?” Tsukishima asked. “It’s sat untouched for years now.”

Sugawara smiled. “All the more reason to take it.”

Hinata exchanged a look with Bokuto. It was clear that the rest of the men were confused too, and the group began to murmur quietly. Sugawara watched the soldiers with a small smile, and Hinata wondered what exactly it was that they were planning. 

“Staff Sergeant Hinata,” Azumane announced after the mumbles had died down. “It would be your responsibility to fly these men from the northern shore, watching for the enemy in the sky.” A pause. “Will you come with me?”

Hinata rose, meeting Kageyama’s eye as he walked around the table. The other pilot was still scowling, and Hinata hoped that Major Azumane would call him out for it, but the officer strode across the room without looking, then paused in the doorway.

“Actually,” he started, glancing back, “I’d like the pilots to follow me.”

“Just pilots?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Azumane looked at Hinata, considering the question. “Our air gunners too.”

Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Kageyama stood. Hinata sucked in a short breath as he followed closely behind the major. He was considerably taller than Hinata, and his strides were much longer, so the redhead nearly had to jog to keep up with him. 

“Have you ever been inside the plane, Hinata?” Sugawara asked, and Hinata shook his head. 

“Only inspected it from the outside, which honestly wasn’t enough for me.”

Sugawara smiled. “Naturally.” 

As he rounded the corner, Hinata slowed, staring at the shining silver and black plane in front of him. It was a revamped model of the Embraer C-390 Millenium, but sturdy and strong; one that wouldn’t be easily swayed by the wind or penetrated by the enemy. It was larger than any regular fighter jet, probably closer to the size of a cargo plane, but it was almost just as fast. Hinata had never seen a plane like it, and he liked to imagine that Sawamura had it made just specifically for their base. 

“The Crow,” Bokuto whispered, looking up with awe. Both Iwaizumi and Kageyama showed little reaction, but Hinata could see as their eyes flitted over the different parts of the plane, inspecting it.    
  
“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Azumane said, striding towards the plane. He reached his hand to the underside of one of the engines, grinning. “Perfect for night flying.”

“Night flying?” Hinata repeated, taking a few small steps towards the plane. Bokuto followed slowly, still admiring the beast, and eventually Iwaizumi and Kageyama came forward.    


“You’re aware of the conditions that you’ll be flying in, correct?” Sugawara stepped up beside Hinata, his hands deep in the pockets of his dark pants. He rocked back on his heels, and a glint of excitement passed through his eyes that put Hinata’s nerves at ease, but also pressured him further. Seeing how hopeful the first lieutenant was made Hinata realize that he truly didn’t have much of a choice. He had to complete the mission, but somehow that was a comforting thought to him. He didn’t have to drop a bomb over thousands of people, or protect civilians from the threat of the enemy. He just had to make it to the location of the signal. That was all.    
  
“There is one complication,” Azumane said, turning back to the soldiers. “One poses the greatest problem for us.”   
  
Hinata barely flinched. “Yes?”   


“Fuel,” Sugawara finished. “The Crow has a large tank, but it chews up fuel quickly, and we don’t have a ton of it to begin with.”   
  
Hinata clenched his jaw, fingers curling. He knew that would be an issue. It was one of the reasons that he was warned not to fly his own plane anymore. They just didn’t have enough gas to go around, and if they were ever caught in a life or death situation where they needed to flee the base, they needed all the fuel they could get. 

But once again the redhead reminded himself how desperate Sugawara was, and he had to remember that Major Sawamura was someone that Hinata had idolized himself. It was the right choice to use the fuel.    
  
“We can’t give up everything,” Sugawara explained, “but we’ll use a little over half our fuel combined with Major Azumane’s. We have to account for the way back, plus a little extra.”   


“There and back?” Iwaizumi asked suddenly. “Do you really think that flying all the way there and all the way back unscathed is possible? With the enemy?”   
  
“Now Iwaizumi,” Azumane warned. “We never said anything about coming back unscathed.”

Hinata tensed at that. No, they hadn’t said anything about guaranteed safety, but Hinata thought it was obvious that by crossing into enemy territory they would be putting their lives at risk. He didn’t believe that Iwaizumi was dense, but he expected that the danger was known by everyone. 

“The goal is to find Daichi,” Sugawara said, pacing over to where Azumane stood. “You have to access his situation, and then bring him back to us.” 

“What if he doesn’t want to come back?” Kageyama asked suddenly, and the two officers looked over at him with disbelief, as if they hadn’t expected such a possibility. 

“What was that?” Azumane asked, stepping forward. 

“What if he doesn’t want to come back?” Kageyama repeated. “He’s been gone for, what, two years now? Don’t you think he would’ve done something during that time? Something that he’s finally ready to reveal.” 

Sugawara and Azumane exchanged a look. 

“Are you really questioning your superiors?” Bokuto fired. 

Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh. “Are you really still on that bullshit?”

“These are officers in command!” 

Hinata didn’t like the idea of not returning back to the base with Sawamura, but he had to admit that Kageyama did have a fair point. Hinata had pondered over the thought for many days. If the major had really survived whatever the hell he left for, then why did he wait so long to contact the base. Akaashi said that they had been receiving the signals for months,but that still didn’t account for the year and a half without a word from the major. 

It just didn’t add up. And there was the chance that someone else had found the transmitter and was attempting to lure the rest of the soldiers to their deaths. 

“There is that possibility,” Sugawara finally answered. “But we have to find out.”   
  
“And you’re not coming with us, right?” Hinata piped up. 

Sugawara hesitated. “I’m not so sure. Azumane is staying, but myself?” He frowned. “I would have to take a second plane.”

“A second plane?” Bokuto asked. “Why not just come with us?”   
  
“Well, if there is the chance that Daichi found something useful, then I would need to come back and inform Major Azumane. Of course that only depends on if Daichi has a steady supply of fuel or not. Also, I need to be available if your plane crash lands. ”   
  
“Riding on chance?” Iwaizumi whistled. “You’re really taking a gamble, First Lieutenant.”   
  
“I know that,” Sugawara said quickly. “I’m aware.”   
  
Hinata sighed, looking up at Bokuto. The man shared his expression of concern, his grey brows disappearing beneath his flattened hair as he raised them. They couldn’t argue with Sugawara. 

“What First Lieutenant Sugawara does isn’t your biggest concern,” Azumane cut in. “He’ll be travelling separately anyways, so you shouldn’t have to worry. Plus, even if he was, The Crow has plenty of room for more passengers. Almost eighty, in fact.” He brought his hands together, grinning at the men. “But I can see why you’re worried, Hinata. I don’t mean to scare you, but you’re the one responsible.”   
  
Hinata swallowed tightly, giving the major a tight smile. “Right.”

“And so I ask you,” Azumane said, his tone turning firm, “can you do it, soldier?”

****

They had two weeks to get everything prepared. Major Azumane’s men had been at Hinata’s base for two days out of the fourteen, and they had already gone over the plans more times than Hinata could count. H e thought that things had been going considerably smooth too. The two groups of soldiers hadn’t mingled, and Hinata wasn’t interested in getting to know his comrades, so that didn't bother him. Not really. Kozume kept to himself, but the other three were nothing but trouble, and Hinata wondered if all the men at the Northern base were entitled pricks. 

And Kageyama had managed to make everything worse. He was going to be Hinata’s co-pilot. Apparently it was the role he had been recruited for; Major Azumane’s personal choice. It drove Hinata absolutely mad to think that he would have to be sharing the cockpit with someone as cold and ruthless as Kageyama, especially when he was set on drilling his opinions into Hinata’s head. 

He just wouldn’t give it up. 

“Your model, what is it?” Kageyama asked, propping one elbow up on the table to point a finger accusingly at Hinata.    
  
“Mitsubishi F-X,” he answered shortly. “White and grey.”   
  
Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “When did it come out?”   
  
“Late 2028.” Hinata raised his glass to his lips, gulping back a swig of his ginger beer. Bokuto used to say it was iconic. A ginger drinking ginger beer. Hinata didn’t find it very funny, but of course Bokuto had brought it up several times that night.

“She’s wicked fast!” Nishinoya jumped in, his own drink sloshing over the rim of his cup.   
  
Kageyama had been sitting at a long table with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but as soon as Hinata and Nishinoya had brought up the plane, the other pilot sped over. He must’ve been waiting for an opportunity to interrogate Hinata, judging by the rapid pace that he was firing out his questions.    
  
“How fast?” He quizzed.    
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Bokuto laughed, sinking down between Kageyama and Tsukishima. He slapped Tsukishima on the back as he set his plate down, and the tall blonde winced. “I bet Tsukki here could tell you. He studies that plane like he’s held at gunpoint.”   
  
“I do not,” Tsukishima muttered, adjusting his glasses. “That’s false information.” He looked over at the green haired man beside him for assurance.   
  
“That’s right,” Yamaguchi stated. “And even if he was, it would only be to educate himself further.”   
  
Kageyama scowled at him. “And who the hell are you? You’re not enlisted for the mission.”   
  
“Oh boy,” Bokuto mumbled. “Here we go.”   
  
“Watch your mouth,” Yamaguchi snapped. “It was a personal choice, alright?”   
  
“A personal choice to leave Tsukishima?” Noya mumbled. “I don’t think that’s possible.”   
  
“Shut up!” 

“Whatever,” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms atop the table as he turned back to Hinata. “Where’d you learn to fly?”   
  
_ Ah, so he was back to his questions. _

“The States,” Hinata replied, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly satisfied as Kageyama’s expression dropped, his scowl turning into a look of annoyance, and then disgust. 

“The United States of America?”   
  
Noya laughed loudly, slamming his hand down onto the table, and Hinata was grateful that neither the major or the first lieutenant were in the hall to hear Noya shout. “Well someone has been paying attention in world geography!”   
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Kageyama snapped, his dark hair falling into his eyes. 

“At least he can be a star in something,” Bokuto added, and the table broke out into laughter. Even Hinata attempted to cough back his chuckle, but he wasn’t successful, and before he knew it the side of his head was met with a sharp blow.    
  
“What the hell?” Hinata asked, his neck snapping as he gaped at the man in front of him. “What was that for?”   
  
“Hey!”    
  
“ _ Whoaaaa _ now!”

Both Noya and Bokuto got to their feet, palms throwing down onto the table as they shouted at Kageyama, whose glare had returned. Hinata narrowed his eyes, tensing as he clenched his jaw.

“Did little Tobio just hit the ace pilot?” Oikawa asked from the table over, humour in his tone. Hinata looked over briefly before turning back to Kageyama, hands rolling into fists beneath the tabletop.    
  
“You have problems,” Hinata said, and Bokuto shoved his finger at the soldier’s chest.

“You can’t fucking do that!” He yelled.

Noya shoved Kageyama’s shoulder roughly. “Don’t touch him again.”   
  
“It’s fine,” Hinata said coldly. “He’s just full of rage and envy.” He got to his feet. “It’s disgusting.”   
  
“I’m not envious of  _ you _ ,” Kageyama fired back, and he went to follow Hinata, but a hand clapped down on his shoulder, holding him in place.    
  
“Now now,” Oikawa said, looking between the arguing soldiers. “What’s this about?”   
  
“It’s nothing,” Kageyama said, brushing him off, and Oikawa held up his hands in defense, stepping away. Iwaizumi stood behind him, an icy look in his eye as he looked across the group.    
  
“This is just embarrassing,” Tsukishima commented quietly, shaking his head. “Let’s leave.”

“Agreed,” Yamaguchi whispered, picking up his plate and carrying it over to the large tray by the kitchen. Tskushima did the same, giving Hinata a look of irritation as he passed him. Just as he stepped out the door, Kuroo entered, giving the two soldiers a confused glance as he strode into the mess hall.   
  
Hinata and Kageyama were still rigid, facing each other with Oikawa not far behind. The sergeant looked like he was enjoying himself, arms crossed, a lazy smile plastered on his face.    
  
“What happened in here?” Kuroo called, stopping himself at the head of the table. The soldiers remained silent, and Hinata continued to glare at Kageyama coldly. “Um, hello? What happened?” Kuroo held up his hands, turning slowly to each of the men. 

“Nothing,” Noya said, shrugging as he sat back down. “Nothing happened, sir.”   
  
“Something definitely did; you’re all fucking stiff as a board.” Kuroo narrowed his eyes with suspicion. “You there.” He pointed down at Kozume, who was sitting at a table by himself, eyes trained on the plate in front of him. “What was your name again?”   
  
“Kozume Kenma,” he replied, looking up carefully. He then added, “sir.”

“Kozume, what happened here?” Kuroo asked. “Don’t be all shy on me either.”   
  
“Uh-” The redhead looked over, and Kozume’s eyes met his. “I didn’t see anything.”

Hinata let out a breath, stepping away from Kageyama. “It was nothing, Second Lieutenant.”

Kuroo frowned, crossing his arms as he watched Hinata take his empty plate and glass. He had planned on staying in the hall for a while longer, but Kageyama had gone and completely killed the mood.    
  
“Hinata, Kageyama. You two are on cleanup tonight,” Kuroo said suddenly, and Hinata spun on his heel, jaw dropping at the officer. 

“Since when? It’s Nishinoya and Tanaka tonight!” He shot, then bit his tongue, feeling instantly ashamed. He knew better than to yell at the second lieutenant. 

“Tanaka’s training with Ennoshita right now.”

Hinata let out a groan, looking over at Kageyama with a grimace. The pilot returned his expression, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his things from the table, clambering towards the kitchen. Kuroo nodded in approval, waiting for Hinata to follow. 

“I’m not stupid,” Kuroo said as the redhead passed, giving his shoulder a light punch. 

“I’m aware of that.” 

Kuroo laughed, and Hinata let out a string of curses as he headed towards the kitchen, his feet practically dragging behind him. Kageyama didn’t look up as the redhead entered, instead just pushed past him to grab the tray of dirty plates and cups. 

“Get the utensils,” he snapped. 

“Already on it,” Hinata fired back, scooping up the crate and sliding it onto the counter beside the large sink. Kageyama shoved his sleeves up his arms roughly, then began to fill up the tub, squeezing a generous amount of dish soap into the steaming water. 

“Watch it!” Hinata warned. “We don’t have a lot of that left.” 

“Well you don’t have a working dishwasher either, so I’ll do whatever the hell I want,” Kageyama replied sharply, plunging his hands into the sink. The suddy water sloshed up his forearms, and he swore as the droplets soaked through his dark blue crewneck. 

Hinata eyed him as he dropped the utensils until the water, making sure to keep as much distance between himself and the other pilot, who was scrubbing at a plate viciously. 

“I can't believe this,” he grumbled. 

“Can’t believe what?” Hinata asked, hesitantly dropping another stack of knives into the water. 

“You’re living like it’s 1950.” 

Once again Hinata was in awe. 

“Did your parents not teach you any manners? Not even 'please' and 'thank you'?"

“What’s that meant to mean?” 

"I'm clearly telling you that you're rude," Hinata stated bluntly.

"Do you think I care? We don't have to get along."  
  
Hinata frowned. "Don't you think that would benefit us?"  
  
Kageyama forced a laugh. "Why would it? I know you're not overly enthusiastic either. It would just be a fake bond."  
  
 _At least it would be something,_ Hinata thought, but he quickly came to his senses. There was no way in hell he could ever even pretend to like the pilot beside him.

“You’re an asshole,” Hinata stated. "I just hope you're not useless on the mission."  
  
"Useless like your nonexistent dishwasher?"  
  
“The earth is pretty much dead and you’re worried about how we wash our plates?” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “It would definitely make things a little easier for me.” 

“So you‘re lazy?” 

“Shut up.” Kageyama yanked his hands from the water, and Hinata braced himself for yet another blow across the face, but Kageyama just reached for a towel instead, drying off his hands quickly. He tossed the towel over at Hinata, who caught it against his chest. 

“Start drying,” he ordered.

“And where the hell are you going?” 

Kageyama walked backwards towards the door, holding up his hands. “There’s more dishes out there. We’ve got to hurry up; I actually have shit to do.”

Hinata sighed, turning back to the counter as he shook his head. 

“Stubborn bastard.” 

  
  


****

Before Hinata knew it the day had come, and he had never felt less prepared than he did in that moment. He had gone over the plans a million times; sat in the cockpit a million times; done a million pushups and sit-ups. He thought he was all set to go the night before when he set his supply pack at the foot of his bed, triple checking that he had everything he needed. The list wasn’t long, but considering that their trip could take up to two months, he was feeling bare. 

“Have everything?” Bokuto asked as Hinata jogged up to the hanger. The question prompted the redhead to shoulder the bag on his back, then set down his duffle, going over all the goods once more. 

“I hope so.”

“I hope so too,” Noya muttered, throwing his bag down next to Hinata. “Can you imagine if we started flying and you forgot your socks?”

“Why socks?” Tsukishima grunted as he stepped up beside the rest of the men. 

Noya looked over at Hinata, biting back his smirk. “Oh, no reason.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Tsukishima muttered as Noya snickered, elbowing Bokuto. The two men shoved each other around until Major Azumane made an appearance, and then the fighting halted. 

“Sir,” Hinata greeted, watching as the rest of the soldiers filed out behind him. Sugawara followed closely behind, and a few moments later Kuroo and Akaashi stepped into the hanger. 

Everyone was there, including Kageyama. Hinata had hoped that maybe he would pass away in his sleep. 

Sugawara cleared his throat. “Good morning.”

“Good morning sir,” the soldiers chanted back, Noya replying with an exaggerated amount of enthusiasm. 

“The big day,” Kuroo said, strolling towards the men. “Are we ready?”

“Not really,” Bokuto said, and the group chuckled. 

“As expected from you, Specialist,” Akaashi remarked, and Bokuto grinned back at him. 

“Of course."

Hinata rocked back on his heels, his stomach beginning to twist. The Crow sat in front of them, freshly checked and polished and stocked with supplies. It looked gorgeous, but Hinata couldn’t deny how large it was. Distractingly large. An easy target.

“Staff Sergeant Hinata Shouyou,” Azumane began, “you’re taking a great risk by flying this plane. This is your last chance to back down.” 

Hinata pushed his shoulders back, giving the major a firm nod. “I’m staying.” 

Azumane tipped his head with approval. “And Corporal Kageyama Tobio, our co-pilot. Your last chance.” 

Kageyama didn’t hesitate. “I’m flying.” 

“Enthusiastic,” Kuroo commented. “I like it.” 

“And everyone else ?” Sugawara asked, swiping his arm towards the men. “Our air gunners: Bokuto Koutarou and Iwaizumi Hajime, do you want to stay? And the rest of you soldiers?”

Nobody could actually walk away. Not after they had made it so far. They had two weeks to back down, and two weeks was enough to evaluate all the possible outcomes of the mission. There was no backing down, and the soldiers made that clear. Each of them responded confidently, confirming that they were under no circumstances going to abandon their duty.    
  
In a way it made Hinata proud, but also terrified.    
  
“You know the enemy could strike at any time. Fly as far as you can, that’s all we ask. As far the fuel will take you,” Azumane said. “But if you’re attacked, immediately let the base know. We’ll send a jet after you.”

Hinata nodded, trying to steady both his breathing and his trembling hands. He couldn’t fly a fucking plane if he was shaking. 

“And with that, we wish you good luck,” Sugawara said, moving aside and gesturing up to The Crow. 

Sucking in a long breath, Hinata stepped forward, holding his chin high. He headed up the metal stairs, and he was the first one to enter the plane; the first one to drop his things in the back and the first one to step foot into the cockpit. Well, the first one in regards to the mission. He had spent hours and hours in The Crow over the two weeks of training, but that time was different. It was real. 

“You’ve got this Shouyou,” Noya said, clapping Hinata on the shoulder. The pilot gave him a quick smile before sinking down in the cockpit, eyes scanning over all the controls. Kageyama dropped down beside him, doing his own visual check of the dashboard. 

“Let’s do this, boys!” Bokuto yelled from somewhere back in the cabin, and Hinata allowed himself a small smile. He was going to be flying again, and he was going to put all of his years of training to good use. 

“Don’t fuck this up,” Kageyama said quietly as he strapped himself in. “We’ve only got one shot at it.”   
  
“I’m aware of that,” Hinata replied, pulling on his mic and strapping a radio to his chest. “That’s why we’re going to make it.” He looked down at Sugawara then. The first lieutenant looked so small standing next to Azumane, but his presence was strong. He wasn’t smiling, but yet again there was a familiar glint of something in his eyes that relaxed Hinata, and the pilot was able to sink back in his seat and let his focus turn to the plane, the sky, and all the soldiers in the back.    
  
The engines roared to life, propellers spinning, and Hinata took a long breath, steadying his hand before the plane rocked forward, beginning it’s acceleration for the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? feelings?   
> feedback is always appreciated:))


End file.
